


Snatched

by pilongski



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov and His Mistress [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: No matter how strong he is, Yuuri is still in Viktor's mercy. While Viktor is off country, many people see this as an opportunity to teach the mistress a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Snatched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231323) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> First, I want a shoutout to [Fab_Mess_2108](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fab_Mess_2108/pseuds/Fab_Mess_2108) for translating my work to Vietnamese! Thank you so much! And also to [Kartoffelwald](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelwald/pseuds/Kartoffelwald)'s comment on [the first part of the series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8681992) that gave me inspiration for this part!
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE belongs to MAPPA Studio
> 
> Warning: there will be attempt at rape so if you are uncomfortable please don't read.

Being a king comes with many responsibilities. One of them is ensuring your people’s safety. You can keep them safe by many ways; like assigning polices to patrol the town, have your advisor reports on things the citizens need and fulfill said needs, or having good relationship with neighboring kingdoms so they would not invade you.

The particular is … a bit of a problem for Viktor. He knows he is charismatic—charming his way in has not been a problem in the past. But in order to have good relation with other kingdoms means he is seldom away from his palace and that means seldom away from his beloved Yuuri  and he does not like to be away from Yuuri for too long.

Viktor has been difficult on his visit to South-East kingdom. His nephew literally had to drag him to the carriage. Viktor knows how important the alliance of South-East kingdom to his country—their food and spices mostly come from them—but Viktor just get back from his visit from the West and he needs to recharge himself with Yuuri!

“I would very much like to bring you, my love, but I can’t because of professional reasons.” Viktor pouts. Yuuri had understand. Their relationship is … complicated, and complicated is the last thing you need in politics. “I would like to smuggle you, but as creepy as Georgi is with Anya, he is still a very good advisor and very thorough.”

“It’s okay, beloved, I understand.” Yuuri says. “I would wait for you here. Just give Phichit my regards, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll bring souvenirs for you! What do you want?”

“You, back here with me.” Yuuri answers as they lean for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

The palace is too big without Viktor.

Yuuri never thought at this, but when Viktor is around the world seems too small for the two of them. Even if Viktor takes him to a same place everyday, Yuuri will always love it. Old places always feel new and refreshed with Viktor around. But now with Viktor’s absence, the world becomes too vast and too uninteresting all of the sudden.

“My lord, is there anything I can do? I can make tea! Or play music for you! Anything to make you smile!”

“Thank you, Minami-kun. But I’m afraid there is nothing you can do.” Minami’s face falls. Minami is always looking out for him more than what an attendant should. “I think I would take a stroll. Fetch me my coat.”

“Of course!” Minami has excitedly rushes into his wardrobe and gives Yuuri a long white blueish cape coat with furs on the side. “Would you like me to accompany you?”

“I’m fine by myself. Thank you.”

“Of course, My liege.” Yuuri acknowledges Minami’s bow and goes for a walk.

 

 

 

 

 

When he first arrived at the palace, Viktor had showed him the garden first. Since then it has been his favorite place besides his (shared) bedroom (with Viktor). The Queen Mother Lilia Baranovskaya, behind her cold reputation, is fond of gardening. She has planted various types of plants and flowers (including that originated from the East) and that has helped Yuuri with his homesickness.

Unfortunately, winter has started, so the flowers are mostly withered.

Yuuri takes his time on the garden. Yuuri strokes his head. He is truly bored and he doesn’t like it. If he were seen bored, people would stare at him and judged about how useless he is now that Viktor is not here to show him around as a trophy, when in reality he is not Viktor’s trophy!

“Good afternoon, my lord.” an old man in beige coat greets him. Yuuri doesn’t recognize him—there are too many people on the palace to recognize. Perhaps he is one of the governor that were visiting. “Good afternoon to you too.” Yuuri replies.

“It’s quite chilly today, isn’t it?” he tries to make small talks.

Yuuri nods. “It is. Winter would be upon us soon, I suppose.”

“Yeah. Crops have been running low on my region. That’s the reason I’m here. I just had a meeting with the council.”

“You are a governor? From which area are you from?”

“Small town on south of the capital. It is nice and quiet, you should visit sometime.”

“It sounds lovely.” Yuuri beams up. A vacation suddenly sounds nice. Viktor and him can retire to the outskirt and spend some time alone. What a wonderful dream despite the unlikeliness.

“I must go.” Yuuri stands up and tightens his coat. It has gotten colder. “It is nice talking to you. I hope you and the council can find a solution for your situation.”

“Oh, we already have.” he says. “We agreed to get rid of you.”

Oh, he should have remembered. Without Viktor, he is vulnerable.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri wakes up with a headache. The muffled sounds of people laughing in the background is not helping either.

Yuuri looks around. He doesn’t recognize the place. He is sure he is in a barn, since there are many straws around him. But from the looks of it, the barn seems abandoned. His hypothesis is supported by the wetness of the soil and decaying bodies laying around the barn. Yuuri gulps. His odds are not good.

Yuuri tries to shackle off his chains but nothing happens. Yuuri tries again. And again. And again. But still, nothing happens. Yuuri pants. He begins to panic. Yuuri knows he has to get out from there. He comes from a family with power too—he knows where this is going.

 _Kriet_. The door squeakes. Yuuri realizes his chances of fleeing is gone. Best he can do is to hold out until someone finds him.

The governor (or someone pretending to be one, Yuuri is not sure. For now he just dubs him as the governor) and several random men enters the barn. One of them is reloading a gun. The rest is holding other things; like whips, knives, and ropes. The governor walks towards him and holds his chin. “Look, Sleeping Beauty’s awake.” He sings playfully.

“Let me go.” Yuuri demands. The governor laughs.

“No can do. Many in power had promised to help my town if I managed to get rid of you.” he strokes Yuuri’s cheek. “Don’t worry, we will not kill you directly. It will rise some questions ... but the boys can keep you company for a while.”

Yuuri spits on the governor. “Fuck you.”

The governor smirks.

 

 

 

 

Yuuri tries not to whimper.

He was born a royalty. Although he would not inherit the throne, he knew many people would still hate him simply because of his status. He had been prepared to not break whatever happens.

Yuuri tries to hold out his cry.

Because he was so far in the line of succession, the crown did not care much of him. Instead the crown turned him into a weapon. He was taught how to make people follow him. He was taught how to please people and use that to manipulate them. He was taught how to put up a show.

A whip splashed onto his thigh. Yuuri lets out a small moan.

The Emperor may managed to seal an alliance with the North, but even a fool knew the alliance would not last long because of the bloody history between the two. It was inevitable. The advisor predicted the alliance will only last for a few years before someone broke it off. So in order to make sure that did not happen, Yuuri was given a mission.

The mission was simple. _Make sure Viktor Nikiforov is on our side._

Which is funny, because that time Viktor was not even a king yet. King Yakov had not even talked about stepping down, but Seung-gil told him to go after the son instead. Yuuri did not complain though. For him, it was a challenge.

The garden party was the perfect opportunity. Yuuri remembered the effort he pulled in order to successfully impressed the prince. He had learnt to speak the language, tailored the best costume, studied the music that was going to be played, researched the prince’s preference in partner—he had done all he needed to do to support his mission in a span of a month of their journey to the North.

And it worked! The (former) prince was head over heels for him and soon brought him to the palace as his mistress. The prince even requested Yuuri to the Emperor himself as a token of their alliance. The Emperor had gladly hand Yuuri over.

_“Remember your mission, Yuuri.” The Emperor had spoken before handing him over to the prince. “Make sure the prince is on our side. Do not—“_

“Hey, I’m bored.” One of the men says. “It’s been a while. Let’s just kill him.”

But something happened. Something unpredictable happened. He—

“But I’m still not done!” The other says. “Oh, I have an idea.”

“What?”

“Well, he is the King’s fuckboy right?” the other licks his lips. “Let’s taste him.”

_No! No! No!_

Yuuri wiggles. He has to get out from here. He has to get out from them. He has to go back to Viktor. He has to—

“You must be really good for the King to fancy you.”

“Stay away!” his voice cracks. Yuuri tries to kick him, but others hold his feet. Yuuri tries to bite him, others shove his mouth. Yuuri tries to shift away but the shackles hold him off.

“Why so afraid, princess?” the man laughs. “You’re used to it right?”

Yuuri glares at him. He will not be taken by this men!

Suddenly, the barn door is barged in. The men are picked off one by one. The last thing Yuuri remembered is a bright white light, people shouting, and someone rushes to his side.

 

 

 

 

 

_“I want them hanged.”_

_“You can’t do that!”_

_“I can and I will, Father! I am the King!”_

_“It is precisely because you are king you can not do that! What you do reflects on you!”_

_“I don’t care if they respect me less! They hurt Yuuri! They hurt **My Yuuri**! They must have a slow and painful death.”_

_“Vitya!“_

_“Fine! Whatever! Lock them up! I don’t care! Just ... leave me alone with Yuuri.”_

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri looks around. He recognize the place. The curtains with white lilies. The _maneki-neko_ on his drawer. Teacups with steam bubbling out. His eros costume on his hanger. He is in his room. He has nothing to be afraid of. He is safe.

Yuuri looks at his side. “Viktor.” He murmurs softly. Viktor tightens his hold on Yuuri’s hand. “You were not supposed to be back until next week.”

“I finished early. I was already half way through, until a crow from Minami came into my camp.” Viktor says. “I left everything to Georgi and rushed here. He is still stuck there, probably.”

“That was not very nice of you.” Yuuri chuckles. Viktor laughs along with him.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.” Viktor apologizes.

“What for?”

“Everything.” He breathes. “They did this because of me.”

“No, they did this because of _me_.”

“When I get to you,” Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s hand. His is shaking greatly. “everything was a blur. All I see was you, tied there, blood everywhere.” Tears begin streaming down Viktor’s eyes. “I went havoc without thinking. I punched the guy topping you and beat him senseless. Had Minami not stop me, I would unsheated my sword and kill him.”

“Where are they now?”

“In the cell. I left them to rot.”

“Viktor—“

“I would still very much liked to kill them.” Viktor hisses. “And others in the council who paid them. But I can’t because I’m the King. So, I left them to rot.”

“Oh, Viktor.”

“Why can’t they understand, Yuuri?” Viktor begins sobbing on Yuuri’s lap. “Why can’t they understand that I’m so in love with you?” Yuuri pats his head. “I love you, Yuuri.”

“I know.”

“But my love brings you pain.”

“I know.” Yuuri cooes. “I don’t mind.”

“Are you still going to stand by my side? After this?”

“Viktor,” Yuuri lifts Viktor’s head. Yuuri then rests his forehead onto Viktors. “Viktor, My King. I had stood by your side since you asked for me to the Emperor. I would not stop standing by your side, even after this.”

“Yuuri, I would let you go if you want to go now.” Viktor hics. “But later ... I won’t. Because without you I can’t go on. You are my world, Yuuri. My love. My heart. The other half of my soul. So before I become more attached to you ... I’m giving you a chance to walk away.”

“And I’m throwing that chance away.” Yuuri smiles. “I know the consequences, Viktor. I’ve known since the day I come with you.” Yuuri grabs Viktor’s hand and stares at his eyes with determination. “I will stay by your side and nothing is going to stop me from doing that.”

_“Remember your mission, Yuuri.” The Emperor had spoken before handing him over to the prince. “Make sure the prince is on our side. Do not get attached. You are to return to the East if something goes down. That is an order. Do you understand?”_

Viktor kisses Yuuri so hard Yuuri feels like drowning. Viktor kisses desperately, like he is clutching onto something. Yuuri closes his eyes. He lets himself drown by Viktor’s kisses. Slowly but surely, he returns the kiss as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now we learnt more about Yuuri aww yiss ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
